Be mine Juudaime!
by RaMeNLoVeR09
Summary: Gokudera loves his Juudaime but how does Tsuna feel? Love or Just a friend? Read and find out! Yaoi,Lemon Gokudera x Tsuna! 5927!


**Wazzup pplz!!!! it's been a long time since I submitted a story here in . Sorry for the pplz who's waiting for my other stories to be updated, school is such an ass, I'll update soon as I can since were almost in Christmas break^^. Alright, I just notice. Is it just me or is fanfiction lacks 5927 fics? If ya dont know wht tht means its fic bout Gokudera x Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and yes, it's canon /yaoi pairing but the anime is shounen. It's a freakin cute pairing and I dunno why this website has like 6 or 10 of it. C'mon pplz!! Ok I ll stop my babling now.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Gokudera x Tsuna, 5927, grammar mistakes (pssh I'm just Human), set before Future arc, LEMON!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, If I do Gokudera would have already rape Tsuna. ^^**

**Be mine Juudaime!**

He didn't know why but...

"Gokudera! Gokudera!" that sweet voice ringing through his ears while saying his name, piercing his ears as if a 20 year old Lambo is using Electro Cornata on him.

That voice was paralyzing.

"Juudime, what is--" the teen called Gokudera turned to face his boss, only to be faced by a certain baseball idiot.

"Haha! Gokudera are you, ok? You look pale" Yamamoto said with a grin stabbed on his face.

Gokudera twitched and when he's done. He swing his right hand to punch his so-called rival.

"Baka!Yarou!!!"

Yamamoto glided and easily avoiding the white haired teen's punch. "Gokudera, you sure like to play mafia games" he laughed care freely.

"Hey, you two cut it out. Were in school." Tsuna said as he shuddered when he remember Hibari got angry because his school got damage by the ring fight that had occur. If the guy says he'll bite, hell to all, he'll surely bite.

Gokudera slump down as a sign that he gives up fighting the baseball idiot/rival. Yamamoto just laugh, the usual of course.

"Wah. It's Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna squealed seeing his long time crush.

The jock clenched both his teeth and his fist. '_Why, why, does the the 10__th__ like that girl so much!' _he thought.

"Ah. Tsuna-kun I thought you already gone home" Kyoko smiled gently blowing Tsuna away to his fantasies not noticing a threating atmosphere and a dangerous jock behind him. It even overpower Yamamoto's positive aura or is it catch-my-balls aura?

"Well, we c-can walk home together..I-I mean i-if it's okay with you!" Tsuna stattered.

Kyoko nodded gently. "Sure, Hana too." she looked over to her side. Hana sighted in defeat and nodded.

Tsuna smiled happily, his dream of walking Kyoko home is finally coming true.

"Ah. Gomen Tsuna I can't walk with you guys I have practice" Yamamoto said as he skidded away, waving goodbye.

Gokudera murmured something which sounded like 'baseball idiot'.

"Well then let's go" Tsuna said.

* * *

In the middle of their walk Gokudera kept way from the others, you ask why? He lifted his green orbs meeting a sight he disliked. Tsuna talking to Kyoko happily and Hana, well she ran away because she said she had to do shopping, but the truth is she chased after adult Lambo when she saw him running from Bianchi.(Run Lambo! Run!)

_'Tch. Why is he so happy over simple things. Bah, why do I care!' _it's true Gokudera's business with Tsuna is to protect him and be his right-hand man, but he absolutely doesn't have the right to interfere with his love life. So why is he, now, so mad just because his 10th was talking to the girl he have crush on.

Sure he loves him but...

_'I give up, he's too in love with that girl' _ Gokudera sighted as he rubbed his temple.

Unknown to him, he missed the glances, more like peaks, directed to him from a certain brown haired teen.

* * *

"Well see you tomorrow, Tsuna, Gokudera" Kyoko waved at the two boys as she closed the gate.

Tsuna rubbed his head, making his brown locks even messier. "Yeah, I'll see tomorrow, Kyoko-chan"

he blushed as he said it.

Gokudera looking at the two only looked away. He doesn't care anymore, if his 10th is happy this way then so be it, he won't have chance anyway.

After Tsuna said his goodbye he wave at his crush on last time and ran to catch up to Gokudera.

"Wait for me Gokudera!" he panted as he catch up to the jock.

Tsuna smiled catching Gokudera's attention "10th , you sure are happy today."

"Yes! I'm very happy!" Tsuna smiled even more making the other look away to hide his blush.

"Hmm. No wonder. You really like that girl, huh" Gokudera murmured silently.

"Eh. Gokudera did you say something?" the boss put his face up front Gokudera's, who quickly jumped back.

"Oh. I said I c-can't walk you home from now on." Gokudera lied. Of course he still wants to protect the boss but for now he would have to clear his mind of thoughts of Tsuna, so that he will only think of protecting him and nothing more.

Protecting that's enough for him.

Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna grab his uniform. "10th?"

"W-why? Do you hate me? Is that why you wouldn't walk with me anymore?" Tsuna said sadness in his tone.

"N-no! Um It's just that I wanted to train more." Gokudra resisted on adding ' to protect you' although it's his most precious goal. "So, that's why I don't have time after school, but don't worry it won't take long besides theres Kyoko and Yamamoto, right?"

Gokudera laughed nervously while apologizing. He stopped when he saw a tear fall down from his boss's face.

"10th, why are you...?" Gokudera lifted the other teens face, seeing the crying face of his precious person.

Tsuna's hands clutch the already crumpled shirt. "Why....It' wouldn't be fun if you're not here."

"tent—h, I..." why was the Tsuna crying over this, it doesn't matter if Gokudera is there or not right?

He hugged the crying teen tightly, it's now or never, it's better tell him how he feels now. "I'm sorry! Juudaime! I'm in love with you!" he felt the body in his arms froze.

_'I thought so, I guess this is rejection' _as the pianist let go, he was pulled back again by the young boss.

Tsuna buried his face at the other's shirt, staining it with his already gone tears, only a red blush is visible. " I like Gokudera too"

The pianist's mouth went wide open, the same with his eyes. "You-you....EHHHHHHHH?!" is he dreaming, is this a trick! He look around for cameras but found none.

"Daisuki, Gokudera" Tsuna repeated those words over and over while Gokudera's soul almost come out of him.

- Time Skippiee Lemony!---Tsuna's Room--

"So you want it?" the brown haired teen nodded. The jock slumped down.

Tsuna blushed. "I wanted to try it with Gokudera"

"But 10th we didn't even kiss yet or do---" Tsuna crashed his lips onto Gokudera's.

"There we kissed." Tsuna smiled as he pulled back.

Gokudera stared at his boss his mind still processing what just happened. He just kissed the 10th which he always dreamed of every night or even more.

"Here I'll move first" Tsuna started to remove his shirt which made Gokudera gapped widely.

_'Damn, I-I must not take him I--' _

Accidentally, Tsuna tripped when he was removing his pants, and his butt hit Gokudera's face, if Yamamoto was there he would say 'HOME RUN!'

"Oww, S-soory Gokudera I--" Tsuna was suddenly pinned in the floor by the guardian of storm. " 10th, I tried to hold back but, I can't anymore"

"Gokudera---mpnh" the guardian clashed his rosy lips against soft ones, Tsuna granted entrance to the other's tongue.

Skillfully, Gokudera licked every part of Tsuna's mouth, tasting every bits of it. "Goku---mphn" saliva trickled down Tsuna's mouth.

Their lips parted forming a thread of saliva between their lips. Gokudera moved lower as he grabbed one of Tsuna's hard pink nipple "I never knew you nipple are this cute, juudaime." Gokudera teased which made Tsuna frown. "It makes me want to-" the guardian licked hardened nipples as Tsuna arched his back and moaned.

He continued sucking Tsuna's nipples, pinching the other. "Gokudera I can't—ahn"

Gokudera smirked as he blow a hot breath over the others erection. "Ahh!Gokudera!" Tsuna moaned.

The jock grabbed the member and stroke it, which earned him a loud moan. He then licked the head of Tsuna's member which engulf the young boss with pleasure. "Ahh!" Tsuna shouted.

The guardian continued on eating Tsuna as he cummed, and it hit Gokudera's pale face. Priceless.

Gokudera lifted Tsuna's hips and licked the the virgin's entrance. "Gokuder~ahh! Don't lick me there it' feels weir-d Aah!" he moaned again.

Gokudera pulled back with one last lick which made the other shudder in pleasure. The guardian looked over the fresh meat in front if him. Tsuna's face was flustered, his chest going up and down as he panted, his eyes were half lidded and spread out in front of him. Man, his own manhood is calling.

_'God, he's so fuckable' _

The pianist pressed a digit on the Vongola's entrance, a gasp escaped. "This will hurt since it's your first time, I'll stop of you don't want to do it." Gokudera look over at the Vongola's eyes.

"It's fine, Gokudera needs to feel good too" Tsuna lightly tapped Gokudera's erection.

The white haired bit his bottom lip as he inserted the first digit moving it around, then he slowly inserted the second digit, and when Tsuna got used to it he finally inserted the third digit. The scissored and stretched the tight entrance. Gokudera almost laugh as he though that this is the same as playing piano.

Then he hit something which made Tsuna moan, this one is the loudest so far Gokudera noted.

"Ahhh! Gokudera do-do it again!" Tsuna said as his entrance tighten around Gokudera's fingers, looking for that pleasure again.

The guardian took his fingers out and smirk as he lean in near Tsuna's ear. "Do you want me to explode your body?"

Tsuna nodded, pleasure was like alcohol to him, it makes him dizzy.

"Beg me." Gokudera bit Tsuna's earlobe, who moaned again.

Tsuna spread his legs wider, while his hands grab on to the sheets. "Please Gokudera! Make me explode!"

Without a second thought Gokudera inserted his throbbing hard member inside Tsuna.

"Ahh! Gokudera!" the Vongola shouted. Gokudera bit his lip again, he slowly thrust in to make Tsuna get use to the feeling.

Finally, that spot was hit again inside Tsuna, "Gokudera deeper! Fuck me harder! Ahh!!"

Gokudera pump Tsuna's hips in and out more faster, the bliss of pleasure turned like ecstasy to them. The guardian lifted Tsuna, so they are in sitting position. "Is it more deeper this time?" said the guardian. The other nodded s he felt all that inside him completely.

"You're body is very lewd, you know? Moving your hips too" Gokudera murmured on the panting brunette as he inserted a finger inside the Vongola's mouth making hot saliva flow down.

"Ahh!" he moaned in pleasure. "Be-because it's just t-oo-ahhh! Good! Ahn!"

Gokudera grabbed the teen's member and rub it up and down, while he thrust on him mercilessly. Tsuna arched his back more and moaned, both their pace getting faster, their climax coming.

Grabbing a hold of white locks Tsuna moaned over and over "Ahh! I can't—i'm coming!" with that his cum stained both their stomachs as Gokudera came after a few thrusts and then he pulled out.

Gokudera collapse on the soft bed, Tsuna on his arms.

"I love you Gokudera" Tsuna said. Gokudera smiled. " Me, too" and they kissed again.

The young boss snuggled on Gokudera's chest "More"

Gokudera chuckled and rub his hips against the other "Round two?"

Tsuna nodded quickly.

Owari!

**THE END!! Wow that's was long lemony fic wah!*nosebleed*NOT! Srry it's kinda rush*,* Go easy on me guys I'm still new at this lemon ficies! Anyways please leave a review, let me know if you like it or not . Thx !**

**Until my next fic! Ja ne!**


End file.
